rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is the main female protagonist in the fighting game series, BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (ブレイブルー カラミティ トリガー Bureiburū: Karamiti Torigā), developed by Arc System Works. History Noel was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12" She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillion family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results weren't very high, her synchronization rates with the armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin's promotion to a major and commander of the 4th division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Jin's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Vermillions' reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Noel makes a surprising appearance in the game as one of the eight main characters and early party members. In Version 1 and 2, she makes her debut near the end of Chapter 0, Noel is friends with Kite, Sakura, Kanata, Nina, and the mysterious Kanon. After meeting Kyuu and Dark Magician Girl, she's among the girls who agree to let Kyuu stay for a while. She also appears to be offended when Daffy Duck calls her a 'Dumb Blonde stereotype' (since most girls with blonde hair are usually portrayed as idiots and focus on looking attractive to the male audience). In Chapter 4, players will learn from Kanon that Noel is actually a former Knight alongside Kite and Kanon (but only if the players decide to stay behind an injured Kanon during a guild quest in Chapter 3). During their time as Knights, they become close friends. The reason behind their departure is unknown as of yet. In Version 4, she is the sixth member to be introduced. Much like the previous versions, she is friends with Kite and Kanon. Humorously, her A-Cup Angst is also present here as shown during her conversation with Kyuu after meeting guest characters Suki and Carol. Not to mention, when a minor antagonist, Zander, insults her by calling her a boy... Which results with Noel brutally beating him up. Skills As a Speedster type, Noel moves incredibly fast and can easily evade physical attacks. Some of her attacks can inflict DOWN and ATK down ailments. Her weapon is Firearms. She is Light element. Her Special Trait is Crossfire. She is immune to Blind and all HIT-reducing ailments. * Resist: Light. * Weak: Energy. Moves Relationships Kite Throughout Chapter 1, there are hints that Noel has known Kite a bit longer than the rest of the brigade. In Chapter 4, Kanon can optionally confirm that he, Kite, and Noel were all part of the Knights under Goku's mentoring until disagreements arose. Kanon Despite Kanon's sullen, snarky behavior, it is clear that these two characters share a genuine bond of friendship. Kanon's quips tend to get Noel rather flustered, which always allows for some jovial banter. Said banter seems to work well for them both, as she will more often than not pair up with him when the brigade splits up. Kyuu Of all the seven starting members of the brigade, Noel's behavior towards Kyuu is the most heavily affected by his alignment, possibly only being rivaled by Dark Magician Girl. At first, she is a bit slow to open up to Kyuu as a new friend. That is until she witnesses him in action throughout their adventure. If Kyuu is Lawful, Noel shows far more respect and even idolization at Kyuu's exploits, viewing him as a true leader and hero. If Kyuu is Neutral, she finds Kyuu to be extremely relate-able in both his shyness and comfort in his carefree, somewhat childish nature. She's quick to understand that while not always seeming to do the best possible thing, it's only done with the purest of intentions. If Kyuu is Chaotic, she is relatively mistrustful of Kyuu, albeit still willingly follows his leadership. At the start of Chapter 9, she confronts Kyuu about her views of him, and ultimately states that despite Kyuu's actions seeming monstrous, they are still done for the greater good and everyone's sakes. Sakura Noel and Sakura are on very good terms as they get along just fine. Noel admits that Sakura reminds her of a 'good friend.' Dark Magician Girl Throughout their adventure, Noel starts to become friends with Dark Magician Girl. At one point, Dark Magician Girl tries to help Noel with her cooking skill, even by tricking Kyuu, Kite, and Kanon into becoming their tasters. Humorously, they're both horrible chefs much to the boys' dismay. Gallery Noel 1.png|Noel as she appears in Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma Noel 2.png Noel.jpg Noel char.png Noel's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:Blazblue Category:Main Party